opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
AMERICNS ARE INVOLVED IN TWO WARS
by Jaxhawk HAVE WE ALREADY SURRENDERED? http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq4CUzupXyI/AAAAAAAABR8/I2cenSJkLos/s1600-h/250px-FDR-LBJ.png http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq4CVDupXzI/AAAAAAAABSE/wF55aCU6DZY/s1600-h/congress.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rq4CVTupX0I/AAAAAAAABSM/dZ6J-yCkSk4/s1600-h/costitution.jpg There are at least two wars going on today that Americans are involved in, and surrender should not be an option. Unfortunately it appears to this blogger, that surrender has already begun in both wars. There is the war against AlQaeda terrorists in Iraq and Afghanistan that "King" Harry Reid, Democrat Senate Majority Leader, has already declared lost. The other most important war, the war for freedom of religion and the right to free speech in America. Even though our generals are making great progress in rooting out terrorists in Iraq, very little of which is being reported by our leftist media, the majority of American people have decided it is time to "put our tail between our legs" and withdraw from Iraq. This is a product of disinformation and anti- American bias by the media, academia and many who work for taxpayers dollars in the federal government. All 1.7 million of them at last count! The other war has been going badly for those of us who would rather choose our own method of speech and worship our chosen faith in the manner our conscience and beliefs dictate. But once again people who get their paychecks from taxpayers hard work appear to be on a mission to tell us what we can and cannot say, and are marching toward the elimination of God in all forms of public discourse. The Supreme Court and Congress have been the generals in this fight against two of the basic rights granted to us Citizens when they wrote the Constitution,and Bill of Rights. Worshipping at he alter of multiculturalism and Political correctness is the weapon of choice for those leftists who want to eliminate free speech and religion and replace them with pluralist secularism, The government no longer appears to be representative of the people, but more concerned with perpetuating it's own bureaucratic mechanism. The more money it demands and collects in the form of taxes. The less things appear to be done for the good of "All The People". Case in point is the Homeland Security Agency, a government bureaucracy with 165,00 employees and a budget in 2006 of 41.6 billion dollars. This Agency consists of 22 district agencies and bureaus. The border patrol is one of these agencies. It is responsible for 8000 miles of coast and land borders.The organization began in 1904 with mounted horsemen patrolling the Texas border who were given a pistol, uniform and badge. They were required to provide their own horse! Today it is a bureaucracy that had a budget of 6.7 billion in 2006. Management and Administrative cost for the Agency was 77.2 million dollars in 2006, and for this the U.S Government Accountability Office estimates we got between 400,000 and 700,000 illegals who entering this country every year! Today we have at last report 14,819 Border Patrol Agents who must take a "Academy" course that lasts 81 days and consists of among their other courses: 214 hours of Spanish instruction and law(plus after they graduate they spend 1 day a week for 20 weeks studying Spanish and Law again), . They get 67 hours learning to handle firearms! This course costs the taxpayer is $14,700 plus the cost of the salaries of the instructors, which is unreported in the GAO report from which I gathered this information. There are 40,825 employees in the administrative staff of Robert Brown the commissioner of U.S Customs and ASa Hutchinson, Under Secretary for HSD has 324 employees and a budget for 2006 of $10,617,000! The U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement Agency has 15,440 employees under Assistant Secretary M.J. Garcia with a budget of $458,8 million.. Only $25 million is for the Marshals who do the actual enforcement not the bureaucratic Bull S**T! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 30, 2007 Category: GOVERNMENT WAR SURRENDER TAXPAYERS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.